Keyboard stands of various types have been used previously. Typically such stands consist of multi-legged structures and devices. Some of such structures are foldable for transport and storage. Other such structures and devices may be disassembled for transport or storage.
However, there has not heretofore been provided a collapsible keyboard stand which can serve as its own carrying case and which has other additional advantages.